


Entertaining, with Natasha Romanov

by sabinelagrande



Series: Page-Turners [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Nick Fury, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Nipple Clamps, Resistance Play, S&M, Sub Maria Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure to be a gripping read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertaining, with Natasha Romanov

He's been talking about it forever, but Maria never actually thought he was going to go through with it.

In retrospect, she doesn't know why she didn't. Nick Fury is not a man who makes idle threats, even in bed. Maria should have been thinking about this all those times he laid it out for her, his plan for watching another top work her over--"Fuck you up good" was what he'd actually said--but most of those times, she'd actually been thinking about his cock and how deep it was inside her.

Priorities.

But tonight, it's finally here, the thing that's only been potential for so long. Tonight, he'll turn her over to someone else, offer her up to be used. Tonight, there's no safeword; she'll have him and that's it. She'll just have to trust that he'll make the right call.

She trusts him to do that at least sixteen times a day. This isn't a stretch.

She can feel Natasha's eyes on her as she strips, folding her clothes methodically and setting them aside, but Maria ignores her for the moment. It's possible she's going to regret that later; she knows Natasha will see it for what it is: a clear statement that Natasha isn't her top and Maria isn't afraid of her. Maria isn't above putting Natasha in her place, even though it might be writing a check her ass can't cash.

Either way, she walks to Fury instead, holding out her wrists. It's a little formal, having her top put another top's cuffs on her, a symbol of Fury's temporary ceding of control to Natasha, but all of them have resorted to formality to get what they want at some time or another. Once she's buckled in, he lets her hands drop, and she's instantly cognizant of the unfamiliarity of the cuffs, the difference in weight from Fury's, the ways they do and don't move when she twists her wrists.

And that's Natasha putting her in her place. Now they're even.

"She knows what's mine," Fury says, reaching down and pushing Maria's panties aside, rubbing her clit, and Maria bites her lip. "Anything else goes, and you better make it good. Don't embarrass me."

"Yes, sir," she says. She's not going to. She'd just about rather die than do that.

He's waiting for her, and she knows it, appreciates being offered the courtesy of having a second to get it together. She takes a breath, letting it out before nodding to him. She is and isn't expecting him to spin her around and shove her at Natasha; she figured she could expect _something_ like that, but she stumbles a little anyway.

"Go ahead," Fury tells Natasha, and Maria can hear him sitting, arranging himself in his chair.

"Thank you," Natasha says politely. There's nothing polite about the way she grabs Maria by her hair and drags her to the center of the room, grabbing the chain from the ceiling and snapping it onto the ring on the cuffs, sending Maria's hands over her head. Maria knows there's an emergency release, that if she starts to fall she'll hit the floor, not pull her arms out of their sockets, but it's sure hard to remember that. With Natasha circling her, looking more like a tiger than anything else, it's hard to remember that there's anything safe about this at all.

Maria sets her feet, rolling her shoulders; Natasha's not getting it that easy. "You have this look like you know how this is going to go," Natasha says, stopping in front of her, her head cocked to the side. Before Maria knows what's happening, Natasha pinches her nipple, pulling up sharply enough that Maria involuntarily goes up on her toes to follow. "I just don't think you do."

Natasha lets her go, walking around behind her, and Maria settles back on her feet, sighing. This is actually pretty much how she thought this would go, Natasha trying to knock her off balance, knowing that Maria won't be able to resist fighting back. The only person in the world Maria will go without a fight for is Nick Fury, and Maria's fairly sure most everybody knows that already.

Natasha comes back into Maria's line of sight with something in her hand, her fingers closed around it. She holds her hand up, letting her fingers uncurl, and one end of her surprise falls free, swinging back and forth on its chain.

Somehow Maria had known it would be butterfly clamps.

Maria hates butterfly clamps.

"You don't look particularly thrilled," Natasha says casually, as she rolls Maria's nipple between her forefinger and thumb, making sure it's hard. Maria's still trying to decide whether to answer when Natasha sets the clamp, and all that comes out is a strangled yelp. Natasha doesn't waste time, putting the second one on quickly after, and Maria stamps her foot, unable to keep herself from doing _something_ \--it's this or yell, and it's a little early to be giving Natasha that satisfaction.

Natasha does give her a moment to get used to it, though the fact that she spends that moment playing with the chain, bouncing it lightly in her hand, is not helping in the very least. She promptly negates any good will she may have gained by grabbing the chain and pulling _hard_ ; Maria actually does yell at that, taken off-guard, and the little smirk that Natasha gives her makes Maria consider kicking her in the cunt.

If only this were a takedown scene.

"This is a start," Natasha says, tugging on the chain again. "But I have bigger plans."

Natasha walks out of her line of sight; Maria is perfectly aware that she's just on a chain and could easily turn to look, but something about that feels like admitting defeat. Better to stand here and worry about being surprised than to admit that Natasha has the ability to make her worry at all.

Maria is still wondering if this is really a good plan when the flogger falls on her back for the first time. She manages to keep her response down to a flinch, not giving Natasha the satisfaction of more. That doesn't last; the flogger has stiff, stingy tails, and Maria can't help but respond to a pain like that.

"You don't have to be so reserved," Natasha says, in a too-sweet tone. "I know it must hurt."

"I'm fine," Maria says, through her teeth.

"Then I'm not doing my job," Natasha replies easily, hitting her harder. She only does it for a few more moments before leaving her alone again. Maria rolls her shoulders, trying to ready herself for another blow.

That is, of course, not what happens; the next strike hits her ass instead. This flogger is bigger, much heavier, but somehow Natasha wields it faster, a series of hits instead of a break between. Maria's ass feels hot and sore in what seems like a ludicrously short amount of time, but that's Natasha, all ruthless efficiency even at a time like this.

Maria tries to remind herself that she likes and respects Natasha and does not want to actually kill her. Then Natasha delivers another blow, this time to the backs of Maria's thighs, and Maria forgets again.

Natasha stops, and Maria tenses, waiting for the next strike, the next torment. Natasha walks around in front of her, putting the handle of the flogger under Maria's chin and forcing her to look Natasha in the eye. Maria doesn't cower, doesn't beg for mercy, just returns her gaze as steadily as she's able. 

Natasha grins. "Had enough?" she asks. When Maria doesn't respond, Natasha tsks. "Just remember, I asked nicely."

She taps Maria's inner thighs with the flogger, and Maria very nearly kicks her. Instead, Maria takes a breath and widens her stance, even though she's very aware of what's about to happen. There's a difference between fighting back and being deliberately disobedient, and Maria can still control her urge to do one of those things. She won't be a disappointment, no matter what happens. She can't.

The first slap of the flogger against her cunt takes her by surprise. She knows it's coming, of course, is watching Natasha do it; her reaction is the surprising part. Fury doesn't even own any floggers, preferring things that are a little more hands on, no separation between himself and his sub. Maria has no problem with that, or they wouldn't work so well together. That doesn't mean she doesn't have a reaction to Natasha's toys; she just forgets how strong the sensation is, and it catches her off guard.

All of which is a roundabout saying that getting flogged like this is turning her on much more than she expected.

There's nothing to be done about it; Natasha will do as she does for as long as Fury deems appropriate. That's what Maria agreed to. The best thing she can do for herself is to try to hide her reaction, stonewall until Natasha gets bored and moves on.

It is a ridiculously untenable plan, and Maria knows this. Natasha has a way of picking people apart, getting inside of them, and this is child's play for her. Of course she can see how Maria pushes into it, rocking her hips forward instead of shying away; she can probably even smell it, the way Maria is getting wet, her body betraying her.

It's too much to take, and Maria groans, her fists clenching, fingernails digging into her palms, anything to distract from the sensation. Natasha is clearly eating it up, grinning as she hits Maria faster, the flogger landing over and over again, the vibration of it shaking through Maria's body.

"Please stop," Maria says, hoarse; Natasha doesn't have to listen, but it would be pretty fucking nice if she did.

Natasha hits her again. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Please don't make me come," she grits out.

Natasha hits her harder this time. "Last time I checked, you didn't get to make that call."

"Please don't make me break a rule," Maria says, with extreme reluctance.

Natasha looks away from her, and Maria can tell she and Fury are having a wordless conversation; Maria hangs her head, not wanting to know the outcome.

Suddenly Natasha slaps her hard, right between her spread legs, and Maria lets out a cry. "If you're so easy you'd come just from getting beaten," Natasha says, "then you can come all you want."

Maria sighs in relief, but it's cut off when Natasha goes after her with the flogger again. She's doing it harder now, faster, her strikes unerring, thudding hard against Maria's clit, the tails wrapping around to hit her whole pussy.

"Yeah," Natasha says. "Let me see what it looks like." She grabs Maria's hair, pulling her head back and getting right in her face. "I want to see you come in your panties just from being beaten. You act like you don't like it, but I think you do. I think you love having somebody do this to you."

Natasha is still talking, but Maria can't hear her, can't focus, doesn't know anything but the feel of the flogger slapping against her cunt, the jarring, rhythmic vibration of it; Natasha hits her harder and it's like she forces Maria's orgasm out of her, doesn't leave her with a choice but to break open, screaming.

Maria gets fuzzy, lost; there's stuff going on, the sound of metal, and then she's on her knees. Natasha all but shoves her cunt in Maria's face, and Maria musters just enough brainpower to make her tongue work. She doesn't have to work very hard, thankfully, because Natasha's just using her how she wants, grinding against her face.

She suddenly yanks Maria away by her hair, and Maria looks up at her, dazed. "Take the clamps off," Natasha says, pushing Maria's face against her again, and Maria groans despite herself. It isn't that she's forgotten about the clamps, because they're hard as hell to forget, but they've settled into a background ache.

They are about to be very much in the foreground.

Maria makes herself stop and concentrate for a moment. The clamps aren't exactly simple to remove, something Natasha definitely knows. She has to commit, because the clamps won't just fall off at a touch; if she doesn't pinch hard, keep pinching, and lift them away from her skin, they'll snap back on. The fact that she'll be doing all of it while she's howling in pain doesn't matter. It has to be done.

Maria lifts her hands to the clamps, taking them off before she can stall any longer, dropping them to the floor. They probably make a noise, but it's covered up by the way Maria screams, her mouth open against Natasha's skin, unable to do anything about the crashing pain but let it out. Natasha's hand tightens in her hair, and Maria knows she's coming, sent over by the rush of doing all of this to Maria, of finally winning out.

When Natasha releases her, Maria slumps back, sitting down hard on her heels, unable to do anything else. Natasha strokes her hair for a moment, but it's fleeting; Maria doesn't mind as much as she could, but Natasha's comfort isn't what she actually wants right now, if Natasha were even good at giving it.

But then Maria is being lifted, helped to her feet. Natasha helps her walk, guiding her until she's back where she started.

"Sir," she sighs, holding out her wrists.

Fury doesn't say anything, studying her as he undoes Natasha's cuffs, taking them off Maria's wrists and handing them back to Natasha. Suddenly Maria feels cold, small, naked in a way more profound than two strips of leather would suggest. Then Fury takes her by the wrists, wrapping his hands around them, holding her tight as he pulls her into his lap.

Natasha walks away, cleaning up the play space, but Maria isn't paying attention. She turns her face away, burying it in Fury's shoulder and breathing him in.

"You did such a good job, baby," Fury says softly. "You did exactly what I wanted."

The words hit her in a rush of warmth, and Maria clutches at him; he takes his hands off her wrists only so he can wrap his arms around her, envelop her. It was worth it, every part of it, even though she's still sore through the endorphins, even though she'll be bruised to hell and back.

"Is she okay?" Natasha asks, her voice soft and soothing in a way that would shock the hell out of most people; then again, most people are wrong about Natasha.

Maria lifts her head, turning back to look at her. "Thank you," Maria says, and she knows by Natasha's face that Natasha knows she actually means it, as much as Maria wanted to slaughter her while it was going on.

Natasha smiles. "Thank _you_ ," she returns. She shoulders her bag, giving a little wave. "I'll leave you two alone."

Fury replies, but Maria isn't listening. She's focused on the feeling of his fingers on her skin, the warmth of his body next to hers. She lets herself drift, floating. The night's not over, she knows, but for now, it's enough to just be, let herself be comforted.

It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This series was always meant to have one more story, and over two years later, here is is- one more story. That's all she wrote! Many thanks to pearwaldorf for reading this over. <3


End file.
